Hurt from Boyfriend, Comfort from Friend?
by blackroselovesstories
Summary: Jaylen caught her boyfriend redhanded of cheating. Jaylen cries her heart out until and her best friend Jesse comforts her.And now Jaylen is having second thought about her relationship with Atticus.Rated T for Drama, and language and more.OcXJesse


_**Chapter 1: Hurt from boyfriend**_

_**New Story YAYIE!X3 SO Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time but I'll try to Upload my stories including Family is Found. Please ENJOY THIS I BEEN WRITING MY BUTT OFF TO FINISH ALL THE STORIES'S CHAPTER**_

_**Jaylen's POV **_

_**Song: Did You by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

><p>It was there, the moment I saw it with my very eyes my own boyfriend was cheating on me. I should have known the infamous Atticus Rhodes was with a girl I didn't know without any mistake that Atticus is cheating on me… they were on one of the beds of the infirmary… the girl was almost naked while Atticus was on top of her with his pants on… they were doing it… my eyes still couldn't believe… I just stood there silently, watching them, hearing them moaning each other names. Disgusting.<p>

I calmed myself, trying to breathe right, and wiped away my tears.

I slammed the door open with both hands sliding it with full force of anger, and then they were terrified Atticus pulled away from her, she fell down from the bed… Atticus was shock and speechless, his eyes widened in fright I entered the room without looking at them I feel betrayed and disgusting, I walked straight to the closet opened it and grabbed the medicine and closed it; walked and slammed the door closed.

I remember that my older brother Haou said that Judai came down with a high fever and collapsed during P.E. class, so Haou asked to buy some medicine for him and I thought instead of buying it, I asked the school nurse if I could get some medicine for Judai my younger brother. Ms. Fontaine said yes and gave me the keys to the closet in the infirmary since it was locked. I walked to the corridors towards the infirmary. The place was too quiet until I saw them.

I walked back to the corridors where I was shedding my tears again… sobbing as I walked somewhere I could be alone I ended up at the park where I used to go with him for picnics and stuff. I walked over to a bench and sat down hugging my knees towards my chest. I felt a drop of water as soon I looked up it started to rain, the sky must felt sorry for me and it began to cry with me.

_'The good thing about the rain is…. I'm not crying alone… but the sky is crying with me.'_ I thought positive.

After a while… someone approached me. I felt his presence… thinking it had to be Atticus… he covered me with his umbrella.

"Hey, you'll get sick if you stay here." The voice was from a stranger but I can't help shake the feeling that it sounds so familiar to me. I raised my head and saw a familiar blunette, he looked one year older than me… looks serious a bit childish looking… he kneeled in front of me and smiled.

"When you're crying in the rain, it doesn't mean you are able to hide your tears."

Maybe I wasn't thinking at all, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and just… snuggled in to his neck connected to his shoulder and just poured my heart out. I had a feeling that he was blushing. He let go of the umbrella and let the rain pour on us. The pain ... was just too much for me.

"Jes…se" I said I knew his name. He's Jesse Anderson my old neighbor. He used to live next to my parent's house until I moved in to my own house still living with Haou and Judai, my brothers.

"Jaylen…" Jesse said soothing my back and hugging me around my waist with all his might. I couldn't help but blushed at how close we're getting, I can hear his heart beat and I bet he can feel mine.

"Are you alright, Jaylen?" Jesse pulls away and gets contact with my eyes, the weird thing is that he doesn't blink what so ever. I couldn't possibly lie to those beautiful emerald green eyes, they glow in dark.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled softly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He knew I didn't want to talk about stuff that I still wasn't ready to talk about. Jesse said nothing but took out a men's trench coat from his bag and cover me with it. He once again opens his umbrella covering part of him but mostly covering me.

"Can you walk alright?" Jesse asked looking at me again; his eyes were filled with concerned, and somehow loneliness. I wasn't really sure if I can walk right, besides I nearly twisted my ankle for running in slippery floor of the infirmary, but I nearly twisted it so it kinda hurts.

"I think I twisted my ankle, it hurts badly when I tried to move though." I said softly. Suddenly I felt light, I realized Jesse was carrying me bridal style, I held tightly to his coat so it wouldn't fall off, it's so warm and it smells like men's cologne, but it's all Jesse's scent.

"Am I heavy for you?" I asked probably the dumbest question in the world. I mean for him carrying me and holding the umbrella and there's his bag and my messenger bag it must be difficult for him.

"Not really, I mean I'm carrying you, holding the umbrella and there's my bag and yours." Jesse smiled, when I saw that smile I couldn't help but melt into it. "Anyways, let's go to your house." My eyes grew wide no I can't go to my house HE is probably there waiting for me supposedly explaining everything that I saw.

"N-no!" I blurred out, making him look at me. My hands trembled out of fear, nervousness, and possibly excitement.

"Why not?" Jesse asked. I guess I have to….lie to him, but I can't.

"Because… he'll be…..there." I whispered, tears forming around my eyes, just thinking about him, makes me wanna die. With that simple answer he kept quiet after that.

"Ok, well then we'll go to my house. You remember Jehu, right?" Jesse asked with a smile. How could I forget? Jehu is his older brother, some people sometimes mistake them for twins, but they're completely different. Jehu has a darker shade of teal blue hair while Jesse is bright teal hair, Jehu's eyes are orange and Jesse's eyes are emerald green, Jehu's more muscular than Jesse and Jehu likes wearing dark clothes. But both Jesse and Jehu have an obsession of rainbows.

"Of course I would remember him. He was flirting with me while you couldn't." I said softly and smiled weakly, blushing slightly. I noticed that he was also blushing a lot.

"It was his idea, you know how much he likes to bug." Jesse states. That is true, Jehu loves to tease people when he's bored. "I just hope he won't bug you."

"Don't worry, he probably won't bother me if he sees me like this."

"I hope so. Anyways, let's go and treated your ankle." Jesse said again with his comforting smile.

_'Oh, Jesse, why didn't you ask me out before he did? You're not the type of guy who would break my heart.'_ I thought slowly shutting my eyes to a blissful sleep in Jesse's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'LL end it here, and yea I'll try to upload all my Stories's Chapter and yea R&amp;R and no flames <strong>_

**_If you leave me a BAD REVIEW I won't Upload_** **_any of my stories so at least leave me a GOOD REVIEW OR NO REVIEW AT ALL, OK? :)_**


End file.
